A Different Approach
by RealityXIllusion
Summary: Through some supposedly impossible chance, Remus Lupin wound up in the past on the night of James and Lily's death. Can he change the outcome to save the future? And what did the mysterious figure mean that others would later join him on his journey? Who?
1. Chapter 1

**A Different Approach**

* * *

 **Summary:** **Through some supposedly impossible chance, Remus Lupin wound up in the past on the night of James and Lily's death. Can he change the outcome to save the future? And what did the mysterious figure mean that others would later join him on his journey? Who?**

* * *

 **Character(s): Harry, James, Sirius, Dumbledore, Lily (Briefly), Voldemort (Briefly), Remus, Etc.**

* * *

 **Warning(s): Character Death, Spoilers, perhaps crude language.**

* * *

 **I DO NOT** **OWN** **HARRY** **POTTER** **OR** **THE** **MARAUDERS!**

* * *

Mold. It smelled of mold, along with a somewhat stagnant stench in the air.  
Then came the pain.  
A headache worse then one he has had ever before erupted in his skull, which felt like it was breaking into two. And the sudden seizing of his muscles, soon feeling like they were being stretched out inside of him.  
He faintly heard himself cry out.

And than Remus remembered. He remembered clearly what the strange figure, whose hood covered his face, had told him, "One chance to make things right. But you are not alone, two others shall go back both with memories until the end though their views differ ." And then he seemed to snap out of it, feeling stiff and in pain. He carried with him all his memories of what's to come, and he was right now in the past on the night of James and Lily's death.  
Which meant...he really has a second chance? To save James and Lily...To keep Sirius out of jail...get Peter...change it all...everything. But...would it really be as easy as he imagined? No of course not.

And the other two who 'shall go back with memories until the end' that means someone who was still there even after he himself had... died, and until the end? Does that mean they survived until the end of the war? And it's two others? Remus wished he knew who the others where, than maybe just maybe, he'd be able actually set things right.

But first things first. He had to get to James and Lily's safe house.

With a loud **CRACK!** Remus disapparated into James and Lily's living room just in time to wrap his arms around James from behind as Voldemort began to speak,

"Avad-"

 **Crack!**

Outside in the forest Remus fell to the ground dropping James down beside him, he paid James no heed as he disapparated inside once more and watch in utter horror as Lily's body collapsed lifeless to the floor, with Harry's cries echoing in the room.

"No...NO! I wasn't fast enough!" Remus screamed.

Harry's wails grew louder.

Remus turned abruptly towards Harry staring at the newly formed scar on his forehead as he lifted Harry up into his arms he whispered, "I'm so so sorry, Harry."

 **Crack!**

"Harry!"

Remus could only watch numbly as James ran up to him and swept Harry into his arms.

"Remus! How? Why are you? You just...Where...Where's Lily?" James stared at him wide eyed and pale-shaking ever so slightly.

"I...James...Lily's..." Remus gulped, "Lily's dead James. I-I wasn't fast enough." Remus stared at his friend as he collapsed to his knees a heart-wrenching sob tore through the trees around them.

"No...L-Lily? Not her...oh god why...?" James voice cracked, he had trailed off unable to continue.

"James. James w-we have to go." Remus didn't bother to wait for a confirmation from his friend, he just disapparated James, Harry and himself out of there and into Dumbledore's office.

 **CRACK!**

Dumbledore's head snapped up to stare at them in shock, Remus figured they were certainly a sight to see; himself all gangly looking and a sobbing James Potter kneeling on the floor clutching a wailing Harry to his chest like he was a lifeline.

"Headmaster...could...could you please lend us your office for a few hours? And could you please find Sirius and bring him here?"  
Remus knew that Dumbledore would understand not to ask questions just yet and stood there silently as Dumbledore stood up.

"Very well, Mr. Lupin I shall return." Dumbledore smiled although it seemed a bit forced, "Please help yourselves to a lemon drop."

 **CRACK!**

"James. James please!" Remus all but begged dragging a silent but thankfully no longer sobbing James up Into standing position and pushing him into a chair, "James, you have too snap out of it. Harry needs you."

Almost as though Remus's words slapped him in the face, James flinched back and immediately began to work on calming baby Harry down.

 **CRACK!**

Dumbledore appeared before them with a yawning Sirius Black by his side.

Remus felt his insides clench once more at another one of his once dead best friends standing in front of him.

In a matter of seconds any tiredness Sirius showed was gone and replaced with worry as he raced to James side but not without shooting Remus a questioning glance.

"I believe...an explanation is in order..." Dumbledore spoke calmly yet there was a hidden urgency underlying his tone.

Remus was just about to speak before James cut him off,

"Lily's dead."

"W-what?" Sirius gaped at James, his eyes wide and disbelieving.

Dumbledore on the other hand tensed and nodded sadly before speaking up, "M-May I ask how?"

James simply turned to stare at Remus, which in turn brought the others attention to him as well.

Remus sighed and stated bluntly, "Voldemort struck her with the killing curse."

"Mr. Lupin," Dumbledore seemed oddly serious, "If I recall, you were supposed to be out on a secret mission for the order but what I would like to know is what you were doing in Godric's Hollow tonight and how did you find where the Potter's were currently staying?"

Remus's lips thinned out into a tight grimace, unsure how to answer before finally saying, "If you'd like headmaster, I could show you the memory...but only you."

"What!" Sirius yelled, "What the hell is that suppose to mean?! We have a right to know!"

Remus glared at Sirius, not even realizing a bit of his Inner Wolf showed thru as his eyes flashed yellow, "Its not up to you." James and Sirius both stared at Remus, even Dumbledore was admittedly a bit startled at seeing his...other self show with no full moon in at least three and a half more weeks.

Then Sirius realized what Remus said, "How is it not up to us?! We never told you about where they were staying yet you knew! And how'd you know to _conveniently_ show up tonight!"

This time Remus's eyes stayed their bright yellow as he stalked forward towards Sirius, causing him to take a step back, "I know that you both suspected me of being a traitor, I know you switched keepers, I know Peter sold you out to Voldemort, and I know that I am _ **NOT**_ in the mood to deal with your suspensions!"  
For the first time he could ever remember, Remus had stunned Sirius into silence.

"You know what," Remus gritted his teeth, "I can't do this. Headmaster if you want to see my memory it'll have to be another day."

Remus turned and gripped the door handle, "By the way, the only reason I fucking came here tonight was to make sure you, Lily and Harry were safe. I'm sorry I wasn't quick enough." As he said all of this, Remus stared right into James eyes.

"Rem-"

Not bothering to listen to anything they would say, Remus walked right out of the office and disapparated away.

* * *

 **##########################**  
 **Hey!**

 **I'm** **sorry for any** **OCCness** **but** **if** **your** **were** **Remus** **wouldn't** **you** **be** **a** **bit** **cranky?**  
 **And** **I** **know** **they** **shouldn't** **have** **been** **able** **to** **apparate** **onto** **Hogwarts** **but** **I** **changed** **it** **to** **where** **Remus** **somehow** **could** **along** **with** **Dumbledore, Sirius** **and James.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **I'D LOVE TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Different Approach**

* * *

 **Summary:** **Through some supposedly impossible chance, Remus Lupin wound up in the past on the night of James and Lily's death. Can he change the outcome to save the future? And what did the mysterious figure mean that others would later join him on his journey? Who?**

* * *

 **Chapter Summary: Deciding that enough was enough. Remus returns later that night to speak with Dumbledore about what was really going on. Two things Remus wasn't aware of? Sirius and James were both in the Room of Requirement. And that Dumbledore had a plan for him, Sirius and James along with baby Harry. Only it seems two others have a plan for Remus as well...**

* * *

 **Character(s): Harry, James, Sirius, Dumbledore, Lily (mentioned), Voldemort (mentioned?), Remus, TWO SURPRISE BUT IMPORTANT NON OC CHARACTERS, Etc.**

* * *

 **Warning(s): mentioned Character Death, Spoilers, perhaps crude language., gore-ish future. I'll probably have to go back and add more warnings.**

* * *

 **I DO NOT** **OWN** **HARRY** **POTTER** **OR** **THE** **MARAUDERS!**

* * *

 _Last Time_

 _"You know what," Remus gritted his teeth, "I can't do this. Headmaster if you want to see my memory it'll have to be another day."_

 _Remus turned and gripped the door handle, "By the way, the only reason I fucking came here tonight was to make sure you, Lily and Harry were safe. I'm sorry I wasn't quick enough." As he said all of this, Remus stared right into James eyes._

 _"Rem-"_

 _Not bothering to listen to anything they would say, Remus walked right out of the office and disapparated away._

* * *

Remus groaned softly as he stared at the wall across from him.

When he stormed out of Dumbledore's office he was just so done with everything, and he knew he couldn't leave just yet so he went to the one place he felt safe yet incredibly in danger(though mostly to others), the Shrieking Shack. But now that he had a chance to sit down and cool off all he felt was this desirable need to cry. And so he did.

Sitting on the old torn cot he use to lay in after a transformation, Remus pulled his knees to his chest and just started sobbing. and he couldn't stop. All he could think about was Lily. Lily and her cold dead body laying on the floor with her fiery red hair spread out around her head like a halo. The angel he knew she was. Lily who he was supposed to save. Lily one of his closest friends. His sister. Part of his family. And she was gone, he hadn't saved her, he barely managed to save James, Harry was still scared and now neither James nor Sirius trusted him.

So yes, he had a perfectly reasonable excuse for him a grown man to be sitting in a ratty old bed sobbing like a child.

At some point Remus supposed he must have fallen asleep midst crying because the next thing he became aware of was the chill in the air and the fact that he was sagged over sprawled carelessly half off of the bed.

The low creak of the floorboards from somewhere behind him alerted Remus to the fact that he was not alone. Whipping out his wand and springing up off of the bed Remus came face to face with Albus Dumbledore.

"I had a feeling you may have come here Remus."

Remus's eyes widened in momentary shock and although he know knew who was behind him he had not lowered his wand, "Headmaster..."

The corners of Dumbledore's mouth tugged down briefly as his eyes flickered down to Remus's wand ad back up to his face before speaking, "I believe now is as good a time to talk. My office?"

Slowly once Dumbledore had already left, Remus walked out as well only to find Dumbledore waiting for him. In silence the both of them walked back into Hogwarts and up several flights of stairs before stopping just outside of Dumbledore's office.

"Cow Tails." Dumbledore announced the password cheerfully and at Remus's odd look he explained, "They are quite the delicious muggle treat I've tried once or twice before."

Only unknowingly to both Remus and Dumbledore two adult figures tucked away safely out of sight under an invisibility cloak were following closely behind them and once the password was uttered they all but flew up into the office after Remus and Dumbledore's walking figures.

"Take a seat please Remus," Dumbledore said as he walked around his desk to take a seat in his own chair. Once the both of them were seated comfortably Dumbledore spoke once more, "I realize that the events of earlier today had made things seem a bit...tense for everyone but I feel it be best if you explained things to me now, because of at this very moment new has gotten out that the potters and their son are dead along with Voldemort and that Sirius Black was a traitor working for him and betraying James and Lily!"

Sighing Remus nodded his agreement, "I swear I will tell you everything you need to know. But I insist that you keep everything I say a secret between just the two of us unless I should say otherwise...please sir."

"Very well, as you were Remus."

Before Remus could speak even a single word more, another voice had spoken instead.

 _ **"I'm afraid you cannot do that Mr. Lupin."**_

The reaction was instantaneous; Both Remus and Dumbledore had their wands out in a manner of seconds, and surprisingly enough revealing themselves from under what everyone in the room knew to be the invisibility cloak both Sirius and James appeared with their wands out as well. Across the room in front of the office door stood two tall figures in black robes with blood read hoods covering their faces from sight.

"Who the bloody hell are you?!" Sirius demanded.

The second cloaked figure who was mildly shorter than the other walked forward until he or she was directly in front of Remus.

"Back away from him!" James snapped, pointing his wand threateningly at said figure.

 _ **"Mr. Black and Mr. Potter this does not concern you. Nor does it concern you Dumbledore."**_

Hesitantly Remus lowered his wand once the cloaked figure had spoken, out of the corner of his eyes he saw Dumbledore and the eavesdropping Sirius and James all keep their hold on their wands firm, he recognized the voice as well as the cloak now. "You...you are the one who sent me here. You're the one who gave me the chance to try and save everyone...but why are you here?"

The figure in front of him nodded, **_"That is correct...Why I am here Mr. Lupin is because after first hand experience on the effects of changing the past, present or future my sending you here to save James Potter and Lily Potter was a mistake."_**

The other figure who up until now had not moved a muscle, moved to stand next to the other in front of Remus, **_"It is bad enough that you now know of what the future holds, but for you to share that knowledge with others around you? That would be disastrous!"_**

"The future? That's barmy! How the bloody hell would Remus know the future?! He's not a seer!" Sirius yelled, "And what do you mean you sent him here?! Remus has been here since he's been born!"

 ** _"Calm down, and no I won't be explaining myself, anyway Mr. Lupin I realize that I sent you here to change everything but the thing is...we can't let you."_**

Remus's eyes narrowed dangerously and he practically growled out, "Why not?!"

 _ **"Because if we allow you to meddle with the fate of things as we had originally planned than everything you sought to protect will simply end up destroyed."**_

"What are the talking about Remus?" James asked staring at his friend.

Remus ignored James, "...So what than? You planning on going back and stopping me from at least getting James and Harry away in time?"

"Would somebody fucking explain something?!" Sirius yelled angrily.

"Perhaps we should let these two explain themselves and than Mr. Lupin could tell us his input." Dumbledore said calmly but everyone could tell how tense and suspicious he was at that moment.

 ** _"Mr. Lupin won't be able to explain anything, sorry."_** The second figure who had been the one to start all of this in the first place raised his wand and placed it between Remus's brows and muttered something in another language before anyone could even move, and once he finished speaking Remus collapsed forwards into the figures awaiting arms.

"Stupefy!" James and Sirius both yelled knocking each of the figures wands away from them.

Dumbledore was between the two figures and pulling Remus away from the one and into his own arms in a matter of seconds, "What have you done to him?"

Both figures put their hands up in a calming gesture, **_"Relax!_ _He's just unconscious!"_**

 ** _"The spell I used locked away his knowledge of the future in his head and forbid him from being able to speak of it with anyone. The side effect of the spell is that he'll be asleep for a little while."_**

Abruptly the other figure disappeared in a bright flash and left the original who supposedly was the one to start all of... _this._..to begin with.

 ** _"Dumbledore...May I make a suggestion..?"_**

Warily Dumbledore nodded his consent as he used his wand to levitate Remus's unconscious body behind his desk into his chair, "Yes...I suppose you may."

"What? No!" Sirius said hotly, "I don't trust this bugger as far as I could throw him!"

"Dumbledore Pad-Sirius is right, I don't think we should trust them!" James agreed eyeing Remus's slumped form.

Dumbledore stood tall and said calmly yet sternly, "I will not put my full trust in this young...man? But I will listen to what you have to say."

 _ **"My friend and myself had come here to put things back to what they once more, but I'm afraid I do not agree with this course of action. I am more than willing to erase the future, my present, so that the past may be fixed; or for many to be given another chance."**_ The figure sighed and gestured towards Remus, James and than Sirius, **_"I do not know of what may come to pass now but I suggest that Misters Black, Potter and Lupin all retreat out of the wizarding world until d-Harry's eleventh birthday."_**

"Retreat out of the wizarding world?" Sirius repeated with his narrowed eyes trained on the figure asking sarcastically, "And just where are we supposed to go?"

 ** _"Live amongst muggles. Try your best to not use magic whatsoever. However, all four of you must stay together in one home, strength along with safety is stronger amid a group."_**

"None of us have a house in a muggle community!" James argued.

 ** _"I'm sure Dumbledore could have something comfortable arranged for you all."_**

And just like that the other figure disappeared in a flash of bright like as well, almost as though they were never there.

* * *

 **Hi everyone! thank you all for being so patient with this update and I apologize that it's taken me so long to do so.**

 **I hope you enjoyed the update!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW~!**


End file.
